1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handling implements and more particularly pertains to a remote grapple for retrieving an object from a floor surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of handling implements is known in the prior art. More specifically, handling implements heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art handling implements include U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,409; U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,125; U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,539; U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,026; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,739.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a remote grapple for retrieving an object from a floor surface which includes a handle tube having a fixed handle and a moving handle projecting therefrom, and an engaging assembly extending from the handle tube and including a plurality of fingers responsive to a movement of the moving handle to close about a bar of a soap so as to retrieve the soap from a shower floor.
In these respects, the remote grapple according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of retrieving an object from a floor surface.